Enemy Within
by Major144
Summary: Durning the final battle with the D-Reaper the Tamers and their digimon were infected with micro agents. For several months after the battle the agents had laid dormant. Now they have awaken and taken control of the Tamers and their digimon partners. It's up to Impmon and the remaining Tamers to free the agent controled Tamers and save the day.
1. Chapter 1 Micro Invasion

Enemy Within

Chapter 1 Micro Invasion

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

The Digimon Tamers biomerged with their digimon and entered the entity know as the D-Reaper to rescue their friends Jeri and Calumon. The members of Monster Makers created a special Red Card that would allow the Tamers and their Digimon to enter the red slimy mass of the D-Reaper rescue their friends and insert a program that would defeat the D-Reaper. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon flew though the red slime of the D-Reaper ready for the final battle.

The Mother D-Reaper was confused. It had no idea how the biomerged digimon could enter it's domain without being deleted or absorbed. The massive program didn't register them as much of a threat, but on the chance the digimon did succeed in winning the Mother D-Reaper thought of a little contingency plan. Using the knowledge it had absorbed the Mother D-Reaper constructed several micro agents called MADRs (Micro Agents of the D-Reaper) these new Agents resembled tiny octopus creatures with multiple eyes.

"Go forth my Micro Agents. Your mission is to go inside of the ones know as the Tamers and lay their dormant. If they defeat me, you will be awaken after awhile. Your mission is to take control of the Tamers and their digimon. Use them to continue our goal of purging both the Human World and the Digital World." Said Mother D-Reaper.

The Micro Agents flew off. Two Micro Agents enter the bodies of the biomerged digimon. One agent to control the human Tamer and another agent to control the digimon. As soon as the Micro Agents were settled in the minds of both Tamers and digimon they went dormant.

To continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Enemy Within

Chapter 2 Reunion

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

In the final battle with the D-Reaper a powerful program know as the Juggernaut was uploaded into Terrarmon and launched into the center of the D-Reaper creating a wormhole that sucked the D-Reaper in and reduced it to a harmless simple program. However the digimon could no longer stay in the human world because of the Juggernaut programs affects. The Tamers were forced to say goodbye to their digimon as they floated off into the sky and back to the Digital World.

In the months that followed things returned to normal. There was a long period of morning, but the Tamers helped one another through it. Henry's younger sister Suzie became great friends with the twins Ai and Mako. The Tamers returned to school and life seemed to go about normally. Though Takito, Henry, Rika enjoyed a bit of fame at school for being recognized as the heroes, who saved the world.

Then one day Takito was walking through the park, when he passed the small building that had once served as Gulimon's home. Takito walked into the building and looked at a hole Gulimon had dug a while back. Takito saw a faint light and looked inside. Yo his utter shock he saw. There was a portal to the Digital World in the hole! Takito was so excited that he ran all the way home and called the others telling them about his discovery. The next day all the Tamers were gathered around the hole looking at the portal in amazement.

"Can't believe you just found this lying in a hole." Said Rika.

"I know it's crazy, but now we can go see our partners agin." Said Takito.

Suzie, Ai, and Mako cheered excitedly at the though of seeing their digimon partners again.

"I should probably call my dad and Yamaki about this. Maybe they can tell us why this portal is here." Said Henry as he pulled out a cellphone and called his dad telling him about the portal.

An hour latter Henry's father showed up with the Monster Makers and Yamaki. The Monster Maker studied the portal with all kinds of gadgets. The Tamers sat by and watched as Tamaki flipped his lighter. After the Monster Makers were done Yamaki approached them.

"What's the verdict? Is this a one of a kind thing or are more portals going to open up elsewhere and release wild digimon?" Asked Yamaki.

"As far as we can tell the portal is stable and we haven't dictated any anomalies. Were getting different readings from this portal then from previous ones. I don't think we have to worry about any portals opening up for the time being." Said Tao.

"Well that's good to hear." Said Yamaki with a small smile of relief.

"Can we go visit the Digital World to see our digimon?" Asked Henry.

"Pleaze!" Begged Suzie.

"Not right now kids its getting late, besides we want to build a new Ark program to transport you safely to and from the Digital World." Said Tao.

"And I need to build a communicator device that will allow you to stay in tack with us in the Digital World." Said Shibum.

"I guess that makes since, better to be prepared." Said Henry.

All the Tamers nodded in agreement. Everybody headed home. A few days latter the gear was ready for the Tamers. All the Tamers said goodbye to their parents and the Monster Makers promised the parents that the children would be alright. The Tamers were given a high tech looking satellite phone with a tex screen. The Tamers headed towards the portal and entered. Instead of falling through the green void of digital space they found themselves inside a ship that resembled Grani.

"Whoa this is awesome!" Exclaimed Kazu.

"Well this certainly brings back memories." Said Henry with a smile.

Suzie, Ai, and Mako looked excitedly outside a window at the digital space.

"Were going to see them again. Gulimon here we come!" Thought Takito with excitement.

In the Digital World the digimon partners were wondering about the desert. They were an odd group of 9 digimon. Six of them were rookies, one champion, one mega, and one identified level.

After returning to the Digital World the group had decided to stay together and go traveling helping out fellow digimon when ever they could and enjoying each others company. They were just walking about, when suddenly Gulimon stuck his nose in the air and sniffed.

"I smell something." He said.

"It's probably the bunny, he hasn't cleaned his ears in a week." Teased Impmon as he pointed at Terriermon.

"Your the one, who smells bad!" Said Terriermon.

"No not something bad. Something familiar coming this way." Said Gulimon.

The group looked around trying to find out what was coming. They saw nothing.

"The sun must be getting to your brain pineapple head. I don't see anything." Said Impmon as he glanced up at the sky and saw the Ark flying in. "Aaaaaa! Look up!" He shouted as he pointed his finger up.

Everybody turned and saw the Ark flying in.

"Is that Grani?" Asked Renamon.

"It is! I think Takito and the other are here!" Said Gulimon excitedly.

All the digimon watched excitedly as the Ark landed before them and the Tamers got out. It was one big old happy reunion. The digimon warmly greeted their partners, ever Jeri who no longer had a partner was warmly greeted by all the digimon and received a hug from Calumon. Then Henry received a message on the satellite phone, he picked it up and read it. Henry read the message and gasped, he reread it and turned to the group.

"According to this message my dad used the the Ark to scan our digimon and according to him...they can travel back to Earth with us! The side effects from the Juggernaut program will no longer affect them!" Said Henry excitedly.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Takito.

"Good to hear this place was getting boring anyway." Said Impmon.

The group loaded back up into the Ark and headed back to Earth. The group exited through the portal in the park and went there separate ways. Calumon decided to go to Jeri's house as the rest of the Tamers took their digimon home.

Ai and Mako begged their parents to let Impmon live with promising them to be good and do all those chorus. Impmon promised to help around the house and protect the children. The parents agreed and Impmon was allowed to stay.

However trouble was brewing elsewhere. Deep within the minds of Takito, Henry Rika, and their digimon partners the Micro Agents were beginning to stir.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Attack

Enemy Within

Chapter 3 Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

That night while all the Tamers and their digimon were asleep the Micro Agent in Henry became active. The Micro Agent realized that Mother D-Reaper must have been defeated. The Micro Agent went through Henry's memories to learn about the final battle with the D-Reaper. The Micro Agent learned about the Juggernaut program and became interested. The Micro Agent learned that the Juggernaut program was being kept at Hypnos headquarters. A plan to fulfill the D-Reaper's prime objective and get revenge started to form in the Micro Agent's intelligence. It sent a message to it's fellow Micro Agents.

"Agent 002 reporting in. Mission objective obtain Juggernaut program. Current location of Juggernaut Program Hypnos headquarters. Other mission object obtain the digimon know as Calumon. Calumon is a power source that could prove to be useful." Said the Micro Agent to his fellow agents.

The other agents responded in agreement with the objectives and they slowly started to take a hold of the Tamers and their digimon.

In the minds of both the digimon and the Tamers they shared a dream. In the dream they were each confronted with a red mass of goop that had a single yellow eye and several tentacles sticking out of it. The tentacles shot out and grabbed them and dragged them forward.

"Resistance is futile, you have defeated the Mother D-Reaper, but her objective will live on and be carried out by you. You will be the tools that will destroy both the digital World and the Human World." Said the goop as it's tentacles sank through the skin and the data of both the Tamers and the digimon.

All around town the Tamers and their digimon shot out of bed screaming in a cold sweat. Takito looked at his hands as he breaded hard.

"You ok Takito?" Asked Gulimon, who had been sleeping at the end of the bed.

Takito looked at Gulimon, who also looked like he woke up from a terrible dream.

"I'm ok. It was just a bad dream. Did you have a bad dream?" Said Takito.

"Yeah...there was this horrible big slimy thing that grabbed me!" Said Gulimon.

"That's...the exact same dream I had!" Exclaimed Takito.

The Tamer and digimon starred at one another.

"It's was just a dream buddy. Maybe we picked up a small virus in the Digital World. The D-Reaper is gone. Were going to see Yamaki and the Monster Makers at Hypnos tomorrow. They want to examine us, I'm sure if there's anything wrong they'll tell us and they'll fix it." Said Takito.

"Ok Takito. Goodnight." Said Gulimon.

"Goodnight buddy." Said Takito.

The Tamer and digimon, went back to sleep.

In another part of the city Henry and Terriermon were also awake from a bad dream.

"That...was awful!" Said Terriermon as he shivered in fear.

"Yeah it was, but it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. Lets just head back to bed." Said Henry.

"Alright." Said Terriermon as they went back to sleep.

Ryo and Monodramon woke up from a bad dream, but believed it to be caused by late night snaking and went back to sleep.

At Rika's house Rika walked out to her backyard. Renamon appeared before her.

"Are you alright Rika?" Asked Renamon.

"Just came out for some fresh air. I had the worse dream." Said Rika.

"I to had a bad dream." Said Renamon.

"Did you dream out some kind of hideous slime creature?" Asked Rika.

"Yes...I dreamed of a creature like that." Said Renamon.

The Tamer and her digimon stared at one another thinking about the strange dream. Finally Renamon spoke.

"You should get back to bed Rika, you need your rest." Said Renamon.

"Alright goodnight." Said Rika as she went back into the house.

Renamon starred up at the night sky, wondering about the strange dream she and Rika had both had. Was it a coincidence or some kind of omen. Renamon just sighed, she could really use some company right now. Even Impmon's company would at least make her feel better. Renamon went up a tree and fell back to sleep.

The next day all the Tamers and their digimon, went to Hypnos to have some test run on all them. Takito, Henry, Rika, and Ryo met up and they each told each other about the weird dream they had. It shocked them all to hear that they had all had the exact same dream. They then asked Jeri and the others if they had any weird dreams. The others Tamers said that they didn't experience any weird dreams.

"You think, we could have picked up some kind of virus in the Digital World?" Asked Takito.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain, why the others didn't experience any weird dreams last night." Said Henry.

Before they could discuss this further the Tamers were called in to have some blood samples taken from them. The digimon were called to have their data scanned. A blood sample was taken from all the Tamers and a data sample was taken from all the digimon. After that the Tamers and their digimon went to a waiting room. The Monster Makers studied the blood and data carefully. Shibumi found a tiny strange red substance in some blood and data samples. The scientist studied the red substance carefully. It took him a few minutes to recognize the substance. A chill went up Shibumi spine. Yamaki saw his reaction.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's...micro matter from the D-Reaper. It was in some of the Tamers blood and some of the digimon's data." Said Shibumi.

"Which ones?" Asked Yamaki.

"Takito, Henry, Rika, Ryo and all their digimon partners have the micro matter in them." Said Shibumi.

Tao overheard them and a concerned look appeared on his face.

"Are they in danger?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I won't be able to tell until I study the samples and run some test." Said Shibumi.

"You go do that. We better tell the children what's going on." Said Yamika as he and Tao left the room and headed towards the waiting room.

In the waiting room the Tamers and digimon were hanging out, when all of a sudden a strange feeling passed through the infected Tamers and digimon.

"You are under our control. Mission objectives obtain Calimon and Juggernaut program." Said the voice of the Micro Agents.

A blank look appeared on the Tamers and digimon's faces as the Micro Agents took over their bodies. Takito walked up Jeri, who was holding Calamon. Takito reached forward and roughly yanked Calamon from Jeri's arms.

"If you wanted to hold Calamon, you could have just asked." Complained Jeri.

"Objective completed. Obtained Calamon." Said Takito in a cold emotionless voice.

"Ah! Your creepy and your holding me to tightly!" Cried Calamon.

The other Tamers looked at Takito confused.

"Dude what's with you? Your staring into space and your voice sounds weird. What gives?" Said Kazu.

Ryo and Rika stepped between Takito and the others. The other digimon and Tamers starred in confusion. Impmon turned to Renamon, who had a similar blank look on her face.

"Hey fox face what's going on?" Asked Impmon.

Renamon didn't answer. Instead she swung her arm and hit Impmon sending him flying into a wall with a thud.

"Impmon!" Cried Ai and Mako as they rushed towards their digimon's side.

Terrarmon then spun like a tornado and slammed into Lopmon sending her crashing into a wall. Suzie screamed in fear. Gulimon fired a blast of fire at MarnieAngemon forcing the tiny mega to retreat. The rest of the Tamers looked freaked out. Guardromon stepped in and pointed his missiles at the attacking digimon.

"Stop this at once!" He ordered.

Ryo flashed a card and Digivice. Monodramon digivoled into Cyberdromon. Guardromon fired his missiles, but they barely fazed the ultimate digimon and, he knocked Guardrmon to the side with his claws.

"What are you guys doing?" Cried Kenta.

The rogue Tamers stared at Kenta. Henry spoke.

"Your friends are currently under the control of D-Reaper Micro Agents. They our are tools that we will use to accomplish our objective of purging the Digital World and Human World." Said Henry.

"This is horrible!" Cried Jeri.

"Let our friends go!" Demanded Kazu.

"Negative. We will accomplish our goals. There is nothing, you can do to stop us. According to our data we have the strongest Tamers and digimon at our control. You six are either weak or no longer possess a digimon partner." Sad Rika.

The Tamers just stared at them as Cyberdromon smashed his way through the door and marched out followed by the others. Tao and Yamaki, who were in the hallway starred in shock as Cyberdromon walked out follow by the other infected digimon and Tamers.

"Henry what's going on?" Cried Tao.

Henry ignored him as he and the others walked by.

"There being controlled by the D-Reaper!" Called Kenta.

"It's worse then I thought!" Gasped Tao.

The infected group made their way into the main control room. The workers scattered in fear of Cyberdromon. Henry walked to a nearby computer and pulled out a flaws drive, he stuck it into the computer and looked for the Juggernaut Program. Henry found it and downloaded it.

"Objective complete obtained Juggernaut program. On to phase two." Said Henry.

Cyberdromon smashed a window open before Ryo, Takito, Henry, Gulimon, Calamon, and Terriermon grabbed on to the big digimon as he flew away. Renamon picked up Rika and used her speed to leap from building to building. Yamika starred at the fleeing figures clenching his fist Riley and Tally stood behind him.

"Gather the remaining Tamers and digimon together. We have a huge problem on our hands." Said Yamika.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Plan of Action

Enemy Within

Chapter 4 Plan of Action

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

The remaining Tamers were gathered in the control room with their digimon. Yamika and the Monster Makers walked into the room. Impmon stood with his partners nursing his wounded cheek.

"Thank you all for coming. As your all aware we have a situation on our hands." Said Yamika.

"No duh sunglasses! Would someone care to explain to me, why fox face and the others, went nuts and attacked us." Grumbled Impmon.

"I must agree with Impmon on that. Why did our comrades for no reason decide to attack us?" Said Lopmon.

Shibumi stepped forward to address the group.

"While you were all being checked out we discovered a strange red substance in half the groups body. It turned out to be a small amount of the D-Reaper, who we now belive to be controlling, your friends." Said Shibumi.

"Do we know where they're going?" Asked Kenta.

"We are able to track their digimon's energy signature. Right now they are heading towards the park to access the portal and head to the Digital World." Said Yamaki.

"Why are they going there?" Asked Jeri.

"We believe that they're searching for what's left of the D-Reaper. They stole the Juggernaut program, so we believe they plan to use it along with Calimon's powers to restore the D-Reaper and make it stronger then it was before." Said Tao.

"Would the D-Reaper have access to all of their powers Takito and the others have?" Asked Jeri.

"Were afraid so." Said Tao.

"We that's just peachy!" Muttered Kazu.

"Have to go with broom head on this one, with the exception of me and flying fish over there, we only have two guys, who can take on the others. The rest are just to weak." Said Impmon.

The other Tamers and digimon had to agree with Impmon on that, he and MarineAngemon were the only two megas in the group.

"Don't worry we might be able to even out the odds." Said Tao. "Acording to our research you all have the potential to biomerge with your digimon and obtain great power."

"How do we do that?" Asked Kenta.

"We have a machine that should help, you unlock that ability." Said Shibum as he lead everyone to a table with a strange headset on it. "This machine here will help you obtain the ability to biomerge."

All the Tamers except Jeri lined up to take turns with the machine. All the digimon stood to the side and watched as the headset was placed on each of the Tamers. Shibum walked over to Impmon.

"If it's alright with you I want to run some test." Said Shibum.

"What for?" Asked Impmon.

"Your a particularly odd case. You have the ability to digivolve on your own yet you have Tamers. You also seem to have the ability to use the powers of some of the digimon you absorbed." Said Shibum.

"What's your point?" Asked Impmon.

"Well from what I've heard you absorbed Jeri's partner Leomon. I think I have a way to extract his data from you and restore him." Said Shibum.

A look of shock appeared on Impmon's face as he looked over at Jeri across the room. The girl looked a little depressed and Impmon couldn't blame her. Several moths back Impmon had received the power to digivolve from Zhuqiaomon in exchange Impmon now Beelzemon promised that he would kill the Tamers and their digimon. Beelzemon tracked them down and killed Leomon absorbing his data. Takito and Gulimon biomerged to form Gallantmon to defeat him. Before the killing blow could be struck Jeri pleaded that Beelzemon should be spared saying that killing him wouldn't bring Leomon back. Beelzemon was stunned by this act of kindness and mercy from someone, who should have hated him. Though Jeri had forgiven Impmon after the D-Reaper was defeated Impmon still felt guilty. Now he was given a chance to help make amends.

"I'll do it." He said.

Shibum lead Impmon to some a medical room filled with strange machines. Impmon hopped on to a chai and a machine with strange devices hanging from it. Shibum pressed a button a a strange green beam hit him and Impmon felt his data shift around as the beam went through him. Yamaki walked into the room.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"So far so good." Said Shibum as he looked at a computer. "Ah found it." He said as he typed some commands into the computer.

Another machine whirled to life as a blue beam shot out and the outline of a figure started to take form, until it became Leomon. The big lion digimon collapsed to his knees looking dazed.

In the other room Jeri's old Digivice started to glow with new life, she looked at it confused. Yamaki walked out from another to her a small smilie on his face.

"Come with me we have a little surprise for you." Said Yamaki.

Jeri followed Yamaki into another room where she saw Lemon getting onto his knees. Jeri felt tears of joy fall from her eyes as she saw Leomon look up at her with recognition in his eyes. Jeri ran forward and threw her arms around his head.

"Your back!" Jeri cried as she hugged Leomon.

"It's great to see you Jeri." Said Leomon as he returned the hug, his eyes fell on Impmon, who was still on the table. "I must thank you for helping Jeri and the others. And thank you for reuniting us. Thank you."

"Your...welcome. It's the least I could do...I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I did! Can you forgive me?" Said Impmon.

"While I was a part of you I witness, how you changed. You saw what you did was wrong and you tried to make amends for it. You showed courage and compassion. I forgive you." Said Leomon.

"Thanks. Man now I got some dirt in my eye!" Said Imomon as he wiped some tears from his eye.

There was a beep from the computer and Shibum turned towards it confused.

"Looks like some data as been picked up and is coming our way." He said.

A beam of blue light shot from the machine and a digiegg suddenly appeared in the middle of the floor. Everybody starred at the digiegg in confusion, suddenly it started to hatch and a Kuramon popped out. The tiny one eyed digimon looked around the room at all the people. It's eyes landed on Yamaki and the tiny digimon flew towards him. Yamaki looked at the digimon confused, suddenly there was a flash of light and a white and blue Digivice appeared in Yamaki's hand. Kuramon flew up to Yamaki and started to nuzzle up against him.

"What dose this mean?" Asked Yamaki.

"I think...you just got a partner and became a Tamer." Said Jeri.

"Congrats sunglasses." Said Impmon as he got off the table.

"Well this was unexpected." Said Shibum.

"Come on we better join the others." Said Yamaki as he walked out of the room followed by the others.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Mission

Enemy Within

Chapter 5 Mission

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

Impmon, Jeri, Shibum, Yamaki Leomon, and Kuramon entered the control room. Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon starred in shock at Lemon.

"Leomon your back!" Explained Kenta in amazement.

"Hello comrades it's good to see you all again." Leomon in greeting.

Jeri filled the Tamers in on what happened as Kuramon floated around and looked at everything with curiosity. Riley and Tally. Starred at the tiny digimon in amazement.

"It's so cute!" Said Tally as she petted the top part of the digimon's body.

Kuaramon nuzzled against Tally.

"So where exactly did this little guy come from?" Asked Riley.

"He was data that was extracted from Impmon and he is my partner." Said Yamaki as he held up his Digivice.

"The former hunter of digimon is now a Tamer. That's a twist." Said Riley as Kuaramon floated over to Yamaki and nuzzled up to him.

"Strange things tend to happen in our line of work." Said Yamaki as he scratched the back of Kuaramon. "Do we know the whereabouts of Takito and the others?"

"Yes they made it to the portal, took the ark and are now entering the digital world. We have the backup ark ready for the team." Said Riley.

Tao walked up to them holding a syringe gun and a few syringes filled with blue liquid.

"We just finished developing an anti agent to remove the Micro Agents from my son and the others. It's up to the team to take them down and inject it into them." Said Tao.

"Very good now lets tell the Tamers about the mission." Said Yamaki.

The Tamers and their digimon were gathered up.

"Alright everyone as you know Takito and the others are being controlled by Micro Agents from the D-Reaper. We believe they plan to locate what's left of the D-Reaper and revive it. It's your job to stop them, we have given you the ability to biomerge and we have a device to inject Takito and the other with an anti agent that will remove the Micro Agents from their bodies. Your are the only ones, who can do it. Me and my partner will stay here and defend the city. Best of luck to you all." Said Yamaki as the syringe gun was handed to Jeri.

"Leave it to use sunglasses. Will bring them back and pound any D-Reaper scum that gets in our way!" Declared Impmon as he and the others walked outside to a car and headed towards the park.

The mind controlled Tamers arrived in the Digital World. They saw a large red misshapen rock several miles away from. They flew their ark towards it and landed. The exited carrying Calumon, who looked at the rock fearfully. Henry pulled out the flash drive and stabbed it into a crack in the rock. Immediately the rock started to glow bright red. Takito held Calumon towards the rock. Calumon kicked and try to break free from Takito, but he couldn't. The crest on the digimon's head started to glow and shoot out a light towards the rock. The rock then began to speak in the voice of the Mother D-Reaper.

"Restoration at three percent. Estimated time of complete restoration four hours." Said the voice of the Mother D-Reaper.

The mind controlled Tamers just stood their waiting for the restoration of their master.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Agents

Enemy Within

Chapter 6 Agents

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

The Tamers arrived at the park and headed towards the portal. They went in, loaded up into the ark, and headed into the Digital World. They landed in the desert and got out.

Kenta pulled out the satellite phone and looked at a message, he'd just received from Shibum.

"According to Shibum Takito and the others are a few miles north of here. We can't take the ark because there's some kind data storm over there that would shut down it's systems." Said Kenta.

"Well it looks like were hoofing it." Said Kazu as they began to walk north.

"I just hope Takito and the others are doing ok." Said Jeri.

Impmon was having a little talk with the other digimon partners.

"Guys if things really start going south for us I want you to grab your partners and mine and get the heck out of there. I'll stay behind and hold off whatever trouble is coming our way and catch up with you." Said Impmon.

"That pretty noble of you." Said Lopmon.

"Indeed. Your willing to sacrifice yourself in order to protect us and your Tamers. That is a noble act of selflessness. You've certainly changed since your battle with Gallantmon." Said Leomon.

"Yeah...I guess. They whole defeat and being spared thing really got me thinking about my life. After all the bad stuff I did I feel like I need to make up for it you know. I made up with my partners Ai and Mako and helped fight the D-Reaper. But you know I still for guilty for what I did in the past." Said Impmon.

"It's alright Impmon. It takes time to forgive yourself, but you shouldn't dwell on the past to long. We forgive you and just remember that. Its what's you do now that counts not the past." Said Leomon.

"Man your just one big wise fortune cookie." Said Impmon with a smile as he looked over to his partners who were sining a little song with Suzie. "Man just look at those little munchkins. Just sining away and having fun. There the best things that ever happened to me."

"You know I'm curious, how did you first meet your partners." Asked Guardromon.

That question threw Impmon off guard. It took a few seconds before Impmon answered.

"Well before I met Ai and Mako I lived in a bad part of the Digital World. It was a digimon absorbs another digimon's data kind of place. Everyday was a struggle to survive. One day I overheard a couple of guys talking about some rumor about digimon teaming up with humans and becoming stronger and digivolving. I decided to head out and find myself a partner. I managed to clim this really high rock formation and get close to the sky. Next thing I knew was enveloped in a digital field and shipped to the human world. I ended up popping out of a TV in Ai and Mako's home. I don't know who was more surprised me or them." Said Impmon.

"Interesting story." Said Guardromon.

"It's interesting how fate has brought us together with our partners. Some of us were brought to them and others met them by chance." Said Leomon.

"Yeah life is crazy like that." Said Impmon.

The group continued on walking.

In the human world Hypnos and the Monster Makers were monitoring the groups progress. Yamaki sat in a desk chair, with Kuramon curled up in his lap. Shibum walked up to Yamaki carrying a card.

"What's this?" Asked Yamaki as Shibum handed him the card.

"A little something I've been working on. This should help your partner there grow up a little." Said Shibum.

Yamaki nudged Kuramon off his lap. Kuramon floated off of Yamaki and looked at him.

"Alright Kuramon lets give this digivolving a try." Said Yamaki as he swiped the card through his Digivice.

At first nothing happen then Kuramon was enveloped by light and he changed shape as he digievolved into Chrysalimon. Yamaki starred at his partner in amazement.

"Chrysalimon reporting for duty sir! It's nice to be finally able to speak with you." Said Chrysalimon as he gave a tiny salute with one of his arms.

"Good to have you Chrysalimon. We can use all the help we can get, were the only line of defense against any problems that come from the Digital World." Said Yamaki.

"You can count on me Yamaki sir!" Declared Chrysalimon.

"Excellent." Said Yamaki as he sat at his desk with Chrysalimon hovering next to him ready for duty.

In the Digital World the mind controlled Tamers watched as the Mother D-Reaper continued to restore herself.

"Restoration at thirty two percent. Agent creation program restored." Said the voice of the Mother D-Reaper.

"Suggest sending in Agents to deal with the other Tamers and evaluate combat abilities." Said Henry.

A portion of the rock opened up and a dozen squid like Agents called Bubbles, followed by two Agents with giant hands called Creep Hands, and one green Agent with a horn in the middle if it's head called a Horn Striker. Unlike previous Agents these Agents didn't require a connection cord to maintain their power.

"Mission objective eliminate Tamers." Said the voice of the Mother D-Reaper.

The Agents flew out ready to do battle.

The Tamers were walking along, when the Bubbles attacked the group scattering them. Impmon digievolved into Beelzemon.

"Lopmon get the kids out of here!" Shouted Beelzemon as he pulled out his pistols and returned fire forcing the Bubbles to scatter.

"I'm on it. Suzie time to digivolve." Said Lopmon.

Suzie nodded and swiped a card through her Digivice making Lopmon evolve into Antylamon. The giant rabbit digimon scooped up Suzie, Ai, and Mako in one hand and started to leap away to safety. The Creep Hands tried to pursue the fleeing Tamers, but Leomon fired his Fist of the Beast King at one Creep Hands and Guardromon fired his missiles at the other. Both attacks hit the Agents, but did little damage. The Agents turned towards the digimon and prepared to fight them.

Elsewhere Beelzemon was facing off against the Horn Striker. The Agent charged at Beelzemon, who fired his pistols at the charging Agent. The bullets seemed to have little affect on the Agent as he continued to charge forward without slowing. The Horn Striker threw a punch at Beelzemon, who ducked underneath it and delivered a powerful punch to the Agents chest making it stagger back. Beelzemon leaped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to the Agent's face sending it crashing into the ground.

"Got you now horn head." Said Beelzemon as he closed in on the Agent.

The Bubbles Agents opened fire on Beelzemon forcing him to stagger back under their attack. The Horn Stinger got back to it's feet and started to increase it's size before charging at Beelzemon.

"You know bigger doesn't mean better right?" Asked Beelzemon as he dodged a punch from the Agent.

The other Tamers weren't doing so well. Leomon and Guardamon were being smashed around the Creep Hands. MarineAngemon flew over to the down digimon and used his powers to heal them, while keeping the Creep Hands away with his power.

"This isn't looking good." Muttered Kazu.

"Guys were going to need to biomerge in order to beat these guys." Said Kenta.

"Your right." Said Jeri.

All three Tamers grabbed their Digivices to their chest and biomerged with their partners.

Jeri and Leomon formed a digimon called Lionessmon. The new digimon was humanoid with white skin, lion feet, and a tail. She wore black pants and a black vest. She carried a sword in one hand. Lionessmon's head looked like it wore a lion's face as a mask on the top part of her face with long flowing blond hair going down to her shoulders.

Kazu and Guardromon formed a digimon called Cyborgmon. The new digimon kind of resembled Andromon only covered in more armor. The head of Cyborgmon was mostly humanoid with brown hair sticking up and a laser scope covering his left eye.

Kenta and MarineAngemon formed a digimon called Poseidonmon. The new digimon had light blue scaled skin and wore gladiator like helmet with wings and armor made out of seashells. On his back there was a large sea turtle shell. In one hand Poseidonmon carried a large gold trident.

The three new digimon starred down at themselves in amazement. The Agents stopped and looked at their new opponents trying to evaluate the threat level posed by the new digimon.

"This is so awesome on so many levels!" Exclaimed Cyborgmon in a voice that sounded like a mix between Kazu and Guardromon's voices.

One of the Creep Hands charged at Cyborgmon at full speed. Cyborgmon faced the charging enemy and a bunch of guns popped out all over his body.

"Arsenal Barrage!" Shouted Cyborgmon as he fired his weapons and reduced the charging Creep Hands to nothing.

The other Creep Hands Charged at Luonessmon. The female digimon grabbed her sword in both hands charging forward and slicing her sword.

"Claw Blade Slash!" She shouted as she sliced the Creep Hands in half making it deteriorate into nothing.

The Bubbles Agents and the Horn Striker were giving Beelzemon a hard time. Both were keeping Beelzemon on the defensive. Poseidonmon decided to lend a hand, he pointed his trident into the air.

"Hydro Blast!" He shouted as a huge spout of compressed water shot out and destroyed the Bubbles Agents. "The horn guy all yours!" He called.

"Thanks for that. Now it's just you and me horn boy!" Said Beelzemon as the Horn Striker charged forward swinging a fist.

Beelzemon caught the fist with his hand and started to push the Horn Striker back. The other digimon watched in amazement as Beelzemon forced his much larger opponent backwards. The Horn Striker was desperately trying to push Beelzemon back, but it had no luck. Beelzemon clenched his other hand into a fist and slammed it several times into the Horn Striker knocking it back a few yards. The Horn Striker let out a roar and charged at Beelzemon, who pulled out his big gun.

"Corona Blaster!" He shouted as he fired and destroyed the Horn Striker.

Beelzemon turned to the other digimon and gave them a thumbs up. The biomerged digimon returned to their human and digimon forms as Antylamon came back with the kids. Ai and Mako were cheering for Beelzemon.

"Your the best!" Cheered Mako.

"You blew the bad guys away!" Exclaimed Ai.

"What...can I say I'm good at beating bad guys." Said Beelzemon as he blushed slightly as he turned back into Impmon.

The group continued on with their journey.

At the Mother D-Reaper the mind controlled Tamers had witness the battle and destruction of the Agents.

"The Tamers are a bigger problem then we anticipated." Said Takito.

"It takes a Tamer to beat a Tamer. Half of should go and deal with the Tamers, while the others guard Mother D-Reaper." Said Henry.

"Restoration fifty three precent." Said the voice of the Mother D-Reaper.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Tamers Vs Tamers

Enemy Within

Chapter 7 Tamer Vs Tamer

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

At the Mother D-Reaper a few Agents were being created to scout the Human World. A massive Agent with several mouths on it's know as a Parasite Head and several Bubblers were created and sent to the human world. The Mother D-Reaper then sent Henry, Rika, Terriermon, and Renamon out along with a dozen Horn Strikers to deal with the Tamers.

"Restoration sixty two precent." Said the Mother D-Reaper the remaining mind controlled Tamers and digimon watched.

Elsewhere the Tamers were making there way through a canyon, when all of a sudden the Horn Strikers appeared and surrounded their group.

"Were trapped!" Cried Kazu.

Henry, Rika, Terriermon, and Renamon appeared on a rock in front of the Tamers.

"Tamers, we have sent to deal with you. You will be eliminated." Said Henry.

Henry and Rika biomerged with their partners to MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon. Impmon digievolved into Beelzemon as Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu biomerged with their partners creating a protective wall in front of the three remaining Tamers. Suzie stared at her brother in horror then a determine look came into her eyes as she looked over at Lopmon.

"Were stoping bad Henry." Said Suzie as she pulled out her Digivice.

"Lets do this together." Said Lopmon as they biomerged.

The new digimon they formed was called Batilomon. Batilomon was about five feet tall with a brown rabbit face and long ears. He wore long blue suspenders and nothing else.

"She turned into a cute bunny!" Exclaimed Ai.

"Alright here's the plan. We need to beat MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon and force them to return to their separate forms only then can we inject the anti agent. I think its going to take at least two of use to beat them both. I'll stay and protect Ai and Mako." Said Poseidonmon as he used his powers to cast a mystical water barrier over Ai and Mako.

"Leave it to use." Said Beelzemon as he and Lionessmon charged forward and started destroying the Horn Strikers and made their way to Sakuyamon.

Cyborgmon and Batilomon fought their way towards MegaGargomon. Poseidonmon used his trident to fend off several of the Horn Strikers.

"Well at least the D-Reaper is focused on use. I can only imagine what kind of harm it could do if any of these agents were sent to the Human World." Thought Kenta's consciousness.

In the real world Riley was picking up something bio merging in the park.

"Sir we picked up multiply D-Reaper Agents in the park." Reported Riley.

Yamaki flicked his litter and turned to Chrysalimon.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Yamaki.

"Yes sir! I promise I would defend the world and I plan to do it sir!" Said Chrysalimon.

"Good answer. Lets role out." Said Yamaki with a small smile as he and Chrysalimon headed out to take a car to the park.

Twenty minutes latter they arrived in the park where they saw the massive bulk of the Parasite Head and several Bubbles moving about. Chrysalimon fired several blast from his tentacles and destroyed several Bubbles. This attracted the Parasite Head as it turned to face the new threat. Chrysalimon fired his energy blast, but it had little affect on the Agent.

"Fall back Chrysalimon! We need to come up with a new strategy!" Ordered Yamaki.

Chrysalimon started to fly back to his Tamer, when one of the Parasite Head's mouths shot forward and knocked the tiny champion to the ground.

"Chrysalimon!" Shouted Yamika as he charged forward dodging a few of the Parasite Head's mouths as he scooped Chrysalimon and ran for cover.

"You...saved me." Coughed Chrysalimon.

"Of course I did, your my partner. I have no intention of leaving any of my friends or allies behind." Said Yamika.

All of a sudden there was a bright glow from Yamika's pocket, he reached in and pulled out a bright blue card. Not knowing what it was he slashed it through his Digivice. Chrysalimon floated from Yamika's arms as he began to glow and change shape. Chrysalimon digievolved into Infermon. The large ultimate turned to face the stomping Parasite Head.

"Spider Shooter!" Shouted Infermon as he fired a large energy blast from his mouth and destroyed the Agent.

Infermon turned back into Chrysalimon and faced his partner.

"Did I do good?" He asked.

"You did an excellent job." Said Yamika with a smile.

The two of them left the park and returned to Hypnos.

In the Digital World Beelzemon and Lionessmon had reached Sakuyamon. The mind controlled digimon raised her staff in a fighting stance.

"You will meet your end. Our data concludes that, you would never harm one of your own. Your emotions will lead you to your demise." Said Sakuyamon as she fired her Spirit Striker.

Beelzemon and Lionessmon dodged the attack. Lionessmon charged forward with her swinging, her sword, but she was hesitant and Sakuyamon easily blocked it and knocked Lionessmon back with a blow from her staff. Beelzemon pointed his pistols at Sakuyamon, but couldn't pull the trigger. Sakuyamon looked up at Beelzemon with a look of triumph on her face.

"It appears our data was correct. You would not harm your friends, especially Renamon. According to the memories we have viewed, you and Renamon have some kind of relationship with one another." Said Sakuyamon.

"That's private, you red slime creep!" Snarled Beelzemon as he clenched his fist.

"It dose not matter soon you will be destroyed." Said Sakuyamon as she fired her Spirit Striker.

Beelzemon dodged the attack as he tried to think of a way to beat Sakuyamon.

Elsewhere Cyborgmon and Batilomon had reached MegaGargomon. The giant mega fired his Gargo Missiles at the two digimon. Cyborgmon intercepted them with his Arsenal Barrage. Batilomon flew into the air and flew up to MegaGargomon's face.

"Henry stopping being bad!" Said Batilmon.

MegaGargomon responded by swinging one of his massive arms at the tiny mega, who used her speed to nimbly dodge it and get behind the giant mega.

"Bunny Bullet!" Shouted Batilmon as flew around MegaGargomon and hit him like a speeding bullet several times.

MegaGargomon swung his arms about trying to strike the tiny mega, but she was to fast. MegaGargomon was so busy trying to strike at Batilmon, that he forgot about Cyborgmon. Cyborgmon used his targeting computer to locate a weak spot on MegaGargomon. It was a lower area of the giant digimon's chest that didn't have any armor on it. Cyborgmon flew towards MegaGargomon.

"Sorry if this stings guys. Lightning Pulse!" Said Cyborgmon as he shot a huge blast of lightning through MegaGargomon's body.

MegaGargomon shouted in pain as he fell over and landed on the ground. He turned back into Henry and Terriermon in a flash of light. Both digimon and Tamer seemed to be unconscious.

"Lets get the anti agent into them." Said Cyborgmon as he and Batilmon landed on the ground.

Beelzemon flew at Sakuyamon swinging his claws, but Sakuyamon blocked them with her staff.

"Fox face I know, your in there somewhere! You have to fight this, so I can help you out!" Grunted Beelzemon.

"It is no use. Your attempts to reach your friends are futile. You can not win, we know all your moves." Said Sakuyamon.

Beelzemon thought desperately, until a crazy idea entered his head. It was so crazy and unexpected that it would take his enemy by surprise.

"Pucker up!" He shouted as he leaned his head forward and kissed Sakuyamon right on the lips!

Everybody stared at Beelzemon and Sakuyamon in shock. Sakuyamon was so taken aback by Beelzemon, she didn't know what to do. While they were kissing Beelzemon managed to yanked Sakuyamon's staff away with one hand and tossed it away. Lionessmon flew towards the flying staff and sliced it in half with her sword. Sakuyamon starred at her destroyed weapon in shock as Beelzemon delivered a headbutt to her face knocking her to the ground making her turn into Rika and Renamon. Beelzemon turned back into Impmon and wiped his mouth with his hand. All the other digimon turned back into their normal forms and Tamers. Ai and Mako looked at Impmon.

"Is that fox, your girlfriend?" Asked Ai.

"No! Were...just friends!" Sputtered Impmon as his checks turned red.

"Well time to inject the anti agent." Said Kenta as he injected the down Tamers and digimon with the anti agent.

At first nothing happened something tiny and red leaked out of the Tamers and digimon's mouth. It bubbled then evaporated into thin air.

"Man that was gross." Said Kazu.

Slowly Henry, Rika, Terriermon, and Renamon opened their eyes in confusion. Suzie squealed and threw her arms around her brother and Terriermon. Rika starred at Impmon.

"Someone please tell me that I just dreamt that part about Beelzemon kissing me and Renamon." Said Rika.

"It happened." Said Kazu.

"It was the only thing...I could come up with." Said Impmon as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it worked. Thank you Impmon for freeing us." Said Renamon as her checks flushed a little.

"Hey...no problem. You saved my hide plenty of times...I was just returning the favor." Said Impmon as his checks flushed a little.

"Alright guys, we have to keep going. We have to rescue the others and stop the D-Reaper." Said Henry.

The group moved out as Terriermon started to singing about Impmon and Renamon Kissing in a Tree. Both Impmon and Renamon told Terriermon to shut up or else as they gave each other a glance and blushed.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Knights

Enemy Within

Chapter 8 Knights

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

The Mother D-Reaper was nearing completion.

"Restoration at eighty three percent." Said the Mother D-Reaper.

At that moment the Tamers were only a couple of miles away from the remains of the D-Reaper. The reaming mind controlled Tamers and digimon stood by watching. The Mother D-Reaper sensed that it's enemies were drawing closer. The Mother D-Reaper created several Parasite Heads and Horn Strikers before issuing orders to the mind controlled Tamers and digimon.

"Go out there and eliminate the Tamers. They have interfered to much in the past and they must be eliminated to protect the mission." Said the Mother D-Reaper.

Takito and Gulimon biomerged to form Gallantmon, while Ryo and Cyberdromon biomerged to form Justimon. The two mega level digimon marched out leading the agents to do battle.

The Tamers were marching along, when they saw the approaching enemies. Impmon changed into Beelzemon, while all the other Tamers biomerged with their digimon. Sakuyamon and Poseidonmon combined their powers to put a protective barrier around Ai and Mako. The Tamers charged forward to confront the enemy.

"You know I always wanted a rematch with you pineapple head." Said Beelzemon as he cracked his knuckles and faced Gallantmon.

"It's seems you have forgotten that this Tamer defeated you in this form. The data suggest this same form, will defeat you again." Said Gallantmon.

"Enough chatter! Lets fight!" Shouted Beelzemon as he charged forward with his claws raised.

Gallantmon charged forward with his lance. The two mega level digimon countered each others moves and leaped away from one another. All around the other Tamers were battle the Agents and Justimon.

"You know for a pile of mind control gunk, you fight will for an armature." Said Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon try not to hurt him to bad." Called Lionessmon.

"Relax I'm a professional. Pineapple head might receive some bruises and a headache, but he'll be back to normal real soon. Just leave it to me." Said Beelzemon.

Lionessmon nodded and went to take down some agents. Beelzemon and Gallantmon charged forward to exchange blows.

Meanwhile Sakuyamonfound herself facing off against Justimon. Justimon pulled out his Voltage Blade and swung it at Sakuyamon putting her on the defensive. Sakuyamon leaped into the air to avoid an a swing from Justimon.

"Sorry about this guys but I have to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt. Fox Drive!" Said Sakuyamon as she fired a blast of blue mystical flame that sent Justimon crashing into the valley wall.

Justimon fell to the ground and turned back into Ryo and Cyberdromon.

The battle between Beelzemon and Gallantmon was heating up. It seemed that they were both evenly matched, but Beelzemon was slowly turning the tables on Gallantmon. Beelzemon delivered a powerful kick to Gallantmon's chest sending him crashing back a few yards away. Gallantmon staggered to his feet and eyed Beelzemon.

"This...dose not compute. All analysis of...the data indicate that you should be losing to use." Said Gallantmon.

"Well that's easy to explain goo for brains. One you may have control over pineapple head and googles and access to their memories and moves, but you don't have their drive. Without that your nothing, but a cheap imitation. Two I've changed a whole lot since I battled this guy. I've become stronger and I'm fighting for the right reasons. So your pretty much washed up." Said Beelzemon.

"No! You will be defeated! I will come out with my most powerful attack! Shield of the Just!" Shouted Gallantmon as he fired his most powerful attack.

"Man you just don't get it. Oh well it looks like, your fixing to learn the hard way. Corona Blaster!" Said Beelzemon as he pulled out his big gun and fired.

The two energy blast met each other head on and collided. The pushed against one another with all their might, until Beelzemon's blast started to slowly push Gallantmon's blast back.

"Impossible!" Shouted Gallantmon.

"You should know I'm just full of surprises. You might want to jump to safety by the way." Called Beelzemon.

Gallantmon looked at the energy blast that was slowly making it's way towards him. Reluctantly Gallantmon leaped into the air to avoid the attack.

"You know for a program, who claims to be so smart, you can be pretty dumb." Said Beelzemon's voice from above.

Gallantmon looked up to see Beelzemon looking down at him. Before the knight digimon could do anything Beelzemon pulled out his pistol and slammed it down on Gallantmon's head like a club hitting him in the head and sending him crashing to the ground below with a thud. Before Gallantmon could get back up Beelzemon fell from the ground and slammed right on top of him smashing him back into the ground.

"Looks like I won." Said Beelzemon as he got off of Gallantmon.

Gallantmon turned back into Takito and Gulimon. Beelzemon turned back into Impmon as the rest of the Tamers finished off the Agents and turned back to normal. The anti agent was injected into the mind control Tamers and digimon returning them to normal.

"Oh...man I feel sore." Said Takito.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I had to knock you out...so we could give you your medicine." Said Impmon.

"That's ok. I guess we needed that." Said Takito.

"It isn't over yet we still have to deal with the Mother D-Reaper." Said Rika.

"Yeah let's end this." Said Takito.

"Good. Were going to make that giant ball of slime, wish it haven't come back!" Shouted Impmon as he pumped his fist into the air.

The Tamers marched on towards their finally battle.

The Mother D-Reaper was nearly restored.

"Restoration at ninety six percent." Said the Mother D-Reaper as she started to prepare her defenses for the finally battle.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle

Enemy Within

Chapter 9 Final Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own digimon this is just a story for fun.

Impmon changed into Beelzemon as the rest of the Tamers biomerged. Ai and Mako were put into a protective hovering sphere by Sakuyamon. The group charged forward to take the D-Reaper down once and for all. The Mother D-Reaper was fully restored and ready for battle. Hundreds of Agents floated before it ready to attack the Tamers.

"Greetings Tamers, you managed to survive so far, but you will not survive this battle. You will be eliminated and the purging shall begin." Said the Mother D-Reaper.

"Oh will just see about that! We going to wipe your sorry hide out of existence!" Shouted Beelzemon as everyone charged forward.

The Tamers smashed through wave after wave of Agents. Beelzemon saw an opening through the ranks and raced towards the Mother D-Reaper, but before something large flew out from below and tackled Beelzemon from the air.

"What the?!" Shouted Beelzemon as he pushed himself from his attacker.

"Prepare to be destroyed Beelzemon." Said the Jeri Type as she delivered a powerful punch to Beelzemon's face.

Beelzemon was knocked back a few yards. The Jeri Type laughed and charged forward, but Lionessmon appeared and delivered a powerful kick to the Jeri Type knocking her back.

"You go deal with the mother. Leave this creep to me." Said Lionessmon as she charged forward and started to deliver punch after punch to the Jeri Type.

Beelzemon took off towards the Mother D-Reaper as Lionessmon continued to pound the Jeri Type. The Jeri Type managed to knock Lionessmon away from her to get some breathing room.

"I see that Leomon is back. Maybe this time you won't lose him. To bad you fixing to be destroyed." Said the Jeri Type.

"Were stronger now and we won't lose. The only one who's going to get destroyed is you! Beast King's Roar!" Shouted Lionessmon as she opened her mouth and unleashed a fiery roar in the shape of a giant lion.

The Jeri Type only had time to scream as the attack completely destroyed her. Lionessmon went to go rejoin the battle against the Agents.

Beelzemon was having a tough time facing off against the Mother D-Reaper. The massive program kept shooting it's cables at him forcing Beelzemon to dodge around as he swiped his claws and fired his guns at the incoming cables. The Mother D-Reaper then fired several square blades that flew around and struck Beelzemon in the back! Beelzemon screamed in pain as the blades struck him making him fall.

"Beelzemon!" Cried Sakuyamon.

"Impmon!" Cried Ai and Mako.

Ai and Mako's Digivice started to glow and the twins became developed in a light that shot forward and stuck the falling Beelzemon. Beelzemon started to change shape as a new digimon appeared. The new digimon resembled Beelzemon, only it was wearing high tech armor that resembled a knight. The wings were now metal and it looked like they had rockets on them.

"We are CyberBeelzemon!" Declared the new digimon.

All the Tamers stared in awe at the new digimon.

"It dose not matter what form you take. You will all be destroyed." Declared the Mother D-Reaper as she fired several square blades at CyberBeelzemon.

"To slow! Cyber Impact!" Shouted CyberBeelzemon as he pulled out to laser guns and destroyed all the blades with ease.

The Mother D-Reaper decided to change tactics. It started to gather energy around it's face to unleash a giant beam attack. CyberBeelzemon raised both his arms and they transformed into two massive blasters. He put them together to launch an attack of his own.

"Cyber Destroyer!" He shouted as he fired at the same time as the Mother D-Reaper.

The two beams collided and CyberBeelzemon's smashed through the Mother D-Reaper's attack and headed right towards her. The Mother D-Reaper let out a scream as the attack hit her in a huge explosion! All at once all the Agents self destructed and the battle was won.

All the biomerged digimon turned back to normal. Calamon came out and joined the group as everybody was gathered around Impmon, Ai, and Mako cheering.

"You did a great job Impmon." Said Renamon.

"Hey...it was nothing toots." Said Impmon as he blushed.

"Why is your face all red?" Asked Gulimon.

"Hey...my face is fine. It ain't red!" Said Impmon as he covered his face.

"Impmon and Renamon are a couple!" Laughed Terriermon.

"No were not!" Said Impmon and Renamon together.

"Oh you so are!" Laughed Terriermon.

Henry pulled out the satellite phone and summoned the ark. The ark arrived and everyone got on.

"Now you guys stay out of trouble. I'm getting sick of coming to your rescue." Said Impmon.

"We promise. Thanks for saving us." Said Gulimon.

The Tamers and digimon returned to Earth and reunited with their friends and family. Everyone and everything was roughly back to normal.

The End.


End file.
